Transformation
by Chmia
Summary: Neo-Queen Serenity watches her daughter transform into a lady.


Author's Notes: This was written for the Galaxy Cauldron's first writing contest. The theme was "transformation"

Nobody could wipe the beaming smile of pride off the lips of Neo-Queen Serenity. Today was the day her daughter became the lady she had always dreamed of becoming! The birthday festivities would be held later after the official proclamation and naming ceremony. Of course, the queen was also celebrating her birthday, but she had lived through so many birthdays already and she did not want to diminish her baby girl's special day.

Neo-Queen Serenity frowned. She would have to stop thinking of her daughter as her 'baby' girl; she was a woman. But, it was so hard. It seemed like just yesterday that she had held Small Lady as a newborn baby girl in her arms.

_She felt as if she had just been through hell and back, but all such thoughts left Neo-Queen Serenity's mind when Sailor Mercury placed a small bundle wrapped in a pink blanket in her majesty's arms. _

"_Chibi-Usa," the new mother sighed happily. Exhaustion was eaten away when her daughter gurgled and moved closer. The smile on Neo-Queen Serenity's face broadened and a tear leaked out of her eye. King Endymion wiped the tear away with a loving finger, and then gently straightened his daughter's pink hair. _

"_I've missed you," he said softly, smiling at his daughter. _

_Neo-Queen Serenity knew their relationship was unique. Long before this day, they had met their daughter. They had already forged precious memories that would never be forgotten. Now, they would forge more precious memories together. She looked forward to seeing her daughter transform into a lady. _

Neo-Queen Serenity smiled fondly at the memory and squeezed King Endmyion's arm just a little tighter. "Remember when she was just a baby?" She whispered, motioning toward her full-grown daughter. King Endmyion smiled and nodded. "I can't believe she grew up so quickly." The mother sighed.

"She quickly outgrew that little pink blanket and latched onto Luna-P, instead." King Endmyion said with a chuckle and a smile. "She has led a difficult life, but she matured beautifully as a guardian of love and justice." King Endmyion nodded.

"_Mama!" A joyous voice cried! _

_Neo-Queen Serenity could not hold back the tears as her precious daughter ran across the garden. Heedless of the heels she wore, she ran toward her daughter and gratefully collapsed with Chibi-Usa in her arms. King Endmyion was not far behind. Oh, to be reunited! _

"_Mama, Papa, I'm so sorry!" Her daughter cried, sobbing in her mother's arms as she clung tightly to both of her parents. "I never knew what would happen. Please, don't hate at me." _

"_Do not fret," King Endmyion said, lifting up Chibi-Usa's chin, so he could wipe the tears away. "We could never hate you." _

"_You saved us all, Chibi-Usa." Neo-Queen Serenity said. "We are so proud of you!" _

_A thought and a smile came to Chibi-Usa's face. She gently pushed away from her parents and stood up. "You'll be even more proud of me in just a minute. I did something amazing." _

_Neo-Queen Serenity and King Endmyion smiled knowingly at each other. _

_Chibi-Usa touched the brooch on the front of her bodice. "Moon Prism Power, Make Up!" She was engulfed in a shower of pink and light colors. The young child, who was relentlessly teased about her heritage and apparent lack of potential, laid all doubt to rest with those few words. By the end of it all, Sailor Chibi-Moon stood proudly with a huge smile on her face. _

"_In the name of the moon, I will punish you!" She said loudly, clumsily motioning through Sailor Moon's famous catchphrase and accompaniment hand movements. No one could take this moment, this proud feeling away from her or her parents. _

"_Oh, Small Lady!" Neo-Queen Serenity cried happily. Feelings of pride and joy overflowed and she caught her daughter in another strong hug. "What shall I call you, my young warrior?" _

"_Sailor Chibi-Moon," the young warrior of love and justice said without hesitation. _

"_Sailor Chibi-Moon," King Endmyion repeated, liking the way the title sounded. "Sailor Chibi-Moon," he repeated again," you have taken yet another step toward becoming a lady." _

And Sailor Chibi-Moon had continued to grow and mature as a guardian of love and justice. As she grew older, she began to take her position as a future leader more seriously. Neo-Queen Serenity knew that Small Lady had admired her mother's role as the guardian of love and justice, Sailor Moon, and that she aspired to be as great as her one day. Perhaps it was because she was her mother, but Neo-Queen Serenity always thought that Sailor Chibi-Moon had long ago surpassed Sailor Moon's abilities as a senshi and a leader.

"_Starlight Honeymoon Therapy Kiss!" Eternal Sailor Chibi-Moon cried with strength and power. The enemy screamed as it exploded into a cloud of fine dust, and then vanished with the wind. Eternal Sailor-Chibi Moon relaxed and turned to her four guardians with a smile on her face. "We did it!" She cried triumphantly, thrusting her fist into the air. The four sisters of the Amazon Quartet also cried joyously and rushed forward to hug their leader after their first victorious battle as a group. They had saved the day together. _

_Neo-Queen Serenity and King Endmyion watched the happy celebration on a large screen connected to a computer system from afar in the Crystal Palace. Neo-Queen Serenity squealed unbecomingly and threw herself into her husband's arms. "They did it! Did you see it?" She asked eagerly, suppressing another happy squeal. "Did you see it?" She asked again before King Endmyion could respond. _

"_I do not think that she would agree, but she has already surpassed my leadership skills as Sailor Moon. They work together well, don't you think so?" _

Neo-Queen Serenity and King Endmyion signaled for their daughter to approach the podium and receive her full title as Usagi Lady Serenity, Sailor Moon, and the official heir to the throne of Crystal Tokyo.

"You have truly transformed into a lady. What dream shall you accomplish next?"


End file.
